That Dull Sparkle In My Eyes
by DemiKakashi
Summary: I always had a feeling that something special would happen in my life. Something more than sitting at this desk and looking into myself in the mirror. "Another Day" I said wishing it was over. NARUTO FANFICTION, MAIN CHARACTER OC.
1. Chapter 1-Another Day-

I always had a feeling that something special would happen in my life. Something more than sitting at this desk and looking into myself in the mirror. Lots of things have happened in this past year, the top of the hair on my heads color has been sucked out and replaced by blonde while the bottom has gone to a shade of blue. My brown eyes still have that same dull spark in them that has been in them for the past two years. My face is plastered with a fairly large amount of makeup. My eyes have a glistening feel to them as a stare at my grayish eye shadow. My hair has now grown far past my shoulders, my brown roots are starting so show at the top of my head. Even though, I still have the same round face, with the same personality.

"Another day"

I say starting to wish it was over.

I sighed as I ate the last noodle of my ramen, "HEY ! DEMI-CHAN WHATS WRROOONNNGG!"

"Nothing," I snapped giving him a nasty glare. Naruto seamed a little upset at my tone, I really didn't mean to hurt his feelings, it just was that I was upset. Not really at anything though. The past few days I have been trying to think why I am so depressed, still though I cannot find the answer. Thinking this through, I spun around my chair and collected my stuff to leave.

"Demi-chan, where are you going?" The blonde boy asked in a sad voice.

"I'm gonna go get out a bit, thanks for treating me to ramen Naruto"

I tried to say with a believable smile, but you could tell he saw right through it. Not wanting to discuss anything anymore, I took the opportunity to grab my bag and run out of the ramen shop.

* * *

Once I got to the end of the street I walked to Team 7's training field expecting no one to be there. Apparently I was wrong.

"Oh hey Demi-Chan! Would you care to join in?"

The bright Sensei said to me. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye for a second before speaking again.

"No, I'm fine, just stopping by, thanks though."

'Oh okay, you sure?'

The pink haired girl chimed in

"Yeah, I'm sure," I reply dully.

The next couple seconds where very awkward. The both of them just staring at me, while I stared at them. Feeling that it would be impolite to just walk away when they where all expecting me to say something, I finally spoke up.

"Well I should start to get home soon, it's starting to be sunset"

"Alright, see you around"

I walked away slowly and started to walk home. When I got home, I dropped my bag straight on the floor, not bothering to pick it up, and went straight to bed.

"Another Day"

I say right before I drift off to sleep.

* * *

Incase you have noticed that this story seems a little different is because I edited it. Sorry for the people that read this chapter before hand! I don't know what was going on with my editor, but my computer took out most of all of the punctuation. So yeah, the story made no sense. Well I hoped you liked it, please comment and review! Chapter two is already up!-

Demikakashi-

All you need to know is this-

#LOVATIC


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO- But I admit it would be pretty cool if I did.

* * *

Team 7 was training at the training grounds on a particular sunny Wednesday. The two girls on the team sat watching the white haired sensei, and the active blonde spare.

"So how have you been?" The pink haired jounin asked with a smile on her face. Even though she could be a little headstrong sometimes, she still was always an excellent friend.

The blonde to blue haired girl faked a smile before she talked. "Pretty good," Lie. "You?"

"Great!"

She gave her one last fake smile before turning back to the fight in front of her.

"Demi and Sakura, Your turn!"

* * *

I walked home from another tiring day of training. If you could call it that. I pretty much get tired from everything these days.

"So Demi-Chan, you heading home?" Kakashi asked rather cheekily.

"Yup." I replied lazily. I wasn't really in the mood to talk to him right now. Actually I'm not sure if I really ever will be.

He stopped walking and looked at me through the corner of his eye that was not being covered by his Konoha headband. I noticed how his cheerful mood seemed to disappear and was replaced by more of a serious and sad emotion.

I stopped walking as well. We both looked back and forth between each other for a while.

Giving him one last glance, I turned back to the road and headed down to my apartment.

* * *

Another chapter is out! Im not sure if I am going to continue this story because its not getting very many views... But could you please review so that I know that people are enjoying and reading this?-

Thanks-

DemiKakashi


	3. Chapter 3-It's true-

**Do I even have to say it? Of course I don't own Naruto, or else Sasuke and Sakura would totally be together by now.**

* * *

"I'm tired of it! Just give it a rest Demi-Chan! I know your not eating!"

My day started out pretending to be my normal slightly cheerful self. Everyone played along with me as well. Funny how some people are so easy to fool.

The team was going out for ramen. Of course with me no longer ever really having an appetite I re-fused. I didn't notice it then, but apparently something in Naruto snapped. After refusing, I turned around and headed home, which is something I find myself doing quite frequently now.

As soon as I got home I went straight to my room. I wasn't hungry. I never am anymore.

No sooner than five minutes later I heard banging on my door.

I stood up to answer it. Not at all fazed that it could be a murderer at my door.

Before I could even get to it, the door slammed open probably damaging the wall. Not that I care.

I looked straight at the possibly murderer figure with the persona as Naruto.

He looked straight back at me panting.

And that's where I am now.

Took long enough for him to figure it out.

* * *

**Chapter 3 is done! Comment and review for more!**


End file.
